


Little Cub

by Katieb18



Series: Little Cub Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Severus, Classifications, Cribs, Daddy Lucius, Daddy remus, Diapers, Doting Lucius, Doting Remus, F/M, Hurt Severus, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spoiled Severus, bottles, highchairs, little verse, naps, sleepy Severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb18/pseuds/Katieb18
Summary: Severus was classified as a little in the summer during his forth year. Already at odds with his parents, the news only made it worse and now Severus finds himself taken away from the only home he's ever known, even if it was horrible. Luckily Lucius and Remus are there to pick up the pieces and help Severus heal.





	1. Chapter 1

James made his way down the train corridor with Remus and Sirius, looking for Lily. Since he met the red head four years ago he had been enamoured with her. He did everything he could think of to get her attention but nothing seemed to work. She had zero interest in him and it showed in every way. Maybe now that he had his classification she would be more interested. That's what he hoped any way. The summer gone, he'd presented as an Alpha. He was delighted, so were his parents. 

The summer going into second year was hard for every teenager. It was the year that fifteen, going on sixteen year olds got their classification. There was some science behind it but what James put it down to mostly was: puberty. September was always an exciting time for fourth year Hogwarts students because they got to find out what classification their friends all got. There was five main classifications, Alpha, Omega, Beta, Cargiver and Little. Beta's were the most common out of the five but Omegas and Alphas were tying in for a close second. Caregivers and Little's were a bit less common but for that reason they were more important. Caregivers were a lot like the other three classifications in that they progressed normally through puberty and had normal relationships that lead to marriage and even kids if they wanted. Little's were a different story. When Little's get their classification they instantly become more protected. The ministry has a section dedicated to looking after Little's and their needs. James wasn't sure what the actual process of finding out how someone was a Little but he heard, from his Dad who had an uncle that was Little that they have to do the normal classification test that everyone gets and then they have to do another test to see what age bracket they were in mentally. It was a long process James had heard and while he didn't think there was anything wrong with being a Little, he was glad he wasn't one. He just hoped Lily wasn't one either because if she was then they'd never be together. 

Rushing down the corridor James glanced in every window before seeing a glimpse of red shining hair. That must be where she is, he thought, pushing the door open with a huge smile. The smile fell from his face though when he saw who she was with. Snivellus. James was nearly sure that he was the only thing standing between him and Lily. She hated when James teased him, but it was just too easy sometimes. James never considered himself a bully but with Severus he just couldn't help himself. He was about to let out a sarcastic comment before he saw the dried tear tracks on Severus' face. He was crying? Why? Lily was glaring at him and stood up to block his view of him. James was too shocked to say anything though. Why would Severus be crying? The thought was at the forefront of his mind and he ended up blurting it out. 

"None of your business! You leave Severus alone!" Lily said fiercely, not wanting James's words to hurt Severus any more than he already was. 

"Why do you care if Snivellus is crying James?" Sirius intoned sarcastically, earning a warning growl off of Lily and a small sob off of Severus. Well, it was obvious what Lily was now, only a protective Omega would make a noise like that. 

"Sirius shut up. Lily, What's wrong with him?" Lily shot her glare to James, not liking how Sirius's comment hurt Severus more. 

"Seriously Lily, I've never seen him cry. What's wrong?" Something must be seriously wrong if Snape was crying.

Lily huffed out a displeased breath but allowed it. She could smell the sincerity off him. Being an Omega did have its perks. 

"Severus is a Little and his parents haven't taken it the best. The ministry have told him he's being taken out of their care but he's afraid that they'll put him with someone worse than his drunken father." Lily explained in a clipped precise tone, glaring at each of the boys. If one of them made fun of him for his classification she would show the true meaning of a protective Omega. 

Luckily all three of them were wise enough not to say anything. James looked like he was upset at what he was hearing while Sirius just looked gobsmacked. Remus looked like his usual calm self, which reassured Lily a lot more than she was willing to admit. She wasn't sure how to comfort Severus and was trying to come up with something to say when James and the other two stormed into the carriage. She made eye contact with Remus, who looked at her kindly before pushing gently past James and her to get to Severus. All three watched on to see what he was going to say to Severus. Severus was looking up at him with tears still in his eyes. To everyone's shock he sat down beside him and pulled him into his arms. 

"There we go. You're okay cub. Just let it all out." He soothed, running a hand through Severus's greasy but baby fine hair. He'd need a bath when they got in, Remus thought. After learning about his drunken father it was no wonder Severus wasn't the most clean cut. 

Severus, for his part held himself stiffly on the other teenagers lap before sinking into the warmth and comfort offered. It was the first hug he'd received since finding out his was Little. The official from the ministry said he was touch starved, and Severus was feeling the effects of what that meant right about now. He unconsciously cuddled into the larger boy, for once happy that he was a bit smaller than every other boy in his year. 

James watched on as Remus cuddled up with Severus. It was clear to see that Remus was an Alpha-caregiver right then, with the way he was handling Severus. Of course James friend would have to be in the one percent of the nation that was a cross over in classifications. 

"So Remus is a caregiver?" Lily asked, breaking the silence as they watched Remus bounce Severus slightly, trying to get him to calm down. 

"Alpha-caregiver." James corrected absently, staring on at his friend, unsure about how this was going to affect everything. 

Lily whistled, "Whoa, they're super rare right? I heard that they generally imprint on a Little and take them as their own a lot of the time." James nodded his head in the unspoken words, wondering if that was what was happening right now. Unsure on how to proceed, James wracked his brain trying to come up with something helpful. Then a thought stuck him.

"Hey, isn't Lucius Malfoy an Alpha-caregiver as well? He'd be able to help!" James spun on his heel before Lily or Sirius could respond in any way and took off running down the corridor to the unofficial slytherin carriages. He got a lot of glares as we wandered down them from distrustful slytherins but he didn't care. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to help Severus. After hearing what Lily had said about his parents, James couldn't help but feel bad for the other boy. Finding out you're Little is hard enough. Finding out you're Little and your parents not accepting it was the worst. If James could help in any way then he would. He wasn't some Little abuser like Severus's no good father. It also helped that this would get him in Lily's good books once again. 

Finally reaching the carriage he wanted, James flung the door open without so much as knocking, making all the year sevens jump in their seats. All besides Lucius that was who looked at James coolly. 

"What's a little Gryffindor doing down here?" Goyle sneered, or was it Crabbe? They always looked the same to James. Shaking his head to get back on track James ignored Crabbe, Goyle and the others that were in the carriage and instead focused on Lucius. 

"Malfoy, I need your help." And if that didn't kill James's ego, he didn't know what would. 

One elegant brow rose, "Oh? And what would you need my help for Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah," James looked around at the other curious faces, staring back at him. "Can we speak privately maybe?" 

Interest piqued, Lucius found himself agreeing. "Everyone out." James watched unbelieving eyes as everyone got up and left without a word of protest. Just how much sway did Malfoy have? Once the last person filed out and closed the door behind them Lucius raised a gracious arm.

"The floor is yours Mr. Potter." James found himself fidgeting under the intense gaze of Lucius. 

"Uh, well, you see. We got our classifications this year." James began, not really sure where to go with what he wanted to say.

"I'm sure Mummy and Daddy are very proud." Lucius commented when James took too long in between pauses. 

"Shut up. Anyway. We go out classifications this year and well, I'm an Alpha, and Sirius is an Omega weirdly enough, not that there's anything wrong with being an Omega that is." 

James found himself rambling and unable to stop. That was until Lucius put a hand up and the words died on James lips. 

"Are you going to get to the point at all Mr. Potter." 

"Yes well, you see, my other friend, Remus? Well he's an Alpha-caregiver like you, and Lily was telling me that they imprint on Little's and see them as their own if they do. I know your an Alpha-caregiver. Is it true?" 

Lucius inclined his head in agreement, "Yes, it is. I am curious Mr. Potter, as to why you want to know this." 

"Well you see. Severus Snape? He's a Little." James paused when he heard Lucius' sharp intake of breath. When it looked like that's all he was going to do, he continued. "Uh, well. I went into the carriage to see Lily and Severus was crying. His Dad is an ass apparently and a drunk. The ministry is taking him away from them and he's scared he's going to end up with someone worse. So Remus went in and now Severus is cuddling him on his lap and Remus called him his cub and we're not sure if he's imprinted or not. Can you help?" 

James voice got faster and faster as he spoke, rushing the last sentence out.

Lucius sat staring at the Gryffindor for a long moment before agreeing. He always had a soft spot for the small Slytherin. It made a lot more sense now why he would, seeing as the boy was a Little. 

"Okay, show me to where they are." James was delighted he agreed. Rushing out of the carriage and all but running to the one with Severus and Remus in it. Lucius walked at a more leisurely pace, ignoring the incredulous looks he was getting off of other students as James shouted at him to hurry up. Honestly, Gryffindor's were so loud.  
James rushed into the carriage and saw that Lily and Sirius had taken a seat across for Remus and Severus, talking quietly together. Severus was clutching tightly onto Remus, with his head buried into his neck as Remus bounced him slightly, whispering words of comfort into his hair. 

"Hey guys. I'm back." James said, when he rushed in. Lily jumped from her seat. "Well? Is he coming?" She demanded. 

Her question was answered seconds later though, with Lucius sweeping into the room. Remus' nostrils flared when he came in, his pupils dilating. He looked sharply to what the amazing scent was and noticed that Lucius was looking at him the same way he must have been looking at Lucius. The smell was intoxicating. It smelled like his, just like Severus smelled like his. 

Lucius tried to clear his head as the smells assaulted him. He'd hadn't been overwhelmed by smells in years so this was a shock to his system. Trying to get over the smell of his mate, Lucius focussed on his cub. Whipping his head to the side he snarled at the other occupants in the room. "Get.Out." All three of them ran with haste to the door, James stopped for a second as if to argue but Lily pushed him the rest of the way out. No way was she getting in the way of an Alpha-caregiver when they're eyes were amber like that. She read up on what to do in a few different books, all of them had the same answer: don't look them in the eyes and run. When they're eyes glowed like that they were in defensive mode, trying to protect their Little and/or mate. Lily was surprised that Lucius was able to get words out to warn them instead of just attacking. 

Once satisfied that the others were gone and the door was shut, Lucius made his was confidently to his mates and Little's side. He dropped down beside them and ran a hand through Severus' hair. The baby needed a bath, he thought, unaware he was in the same line of thinking as Remus. 

"Hello little one." He murmured, Severus's nose scrunched up in confusion. Whose voice was that? It didn't sound like anyone who was in the carriage already. He peeked out from Remus' neck, shocked to see Lucius Malfoy staring back at him. 

"He's a little bit shy at the moment." Remus commented from over his head. Well of course he was shy! He was cuddling on Remus Lupin's lap with Sirius Black across from him. He was afraid if he came out that Sirius would make fun of him. He couldn't mentally handle that right now so it was better if he stayed right where he was. He also liked the sound of Remus' voice and it was easier to listen is he was that close to him. That was his excuse and he was sticking to it.

"Hmm, well it's only the three of us here. So what do you say to coming out of your little hiding spot and saying hello?" Lucius coaxed, rubbing a hand down Severus's cheek.  
It took a bit more coaxing but eventually they got him out of Remus' neck and sitting up straight. He was still on Remus' lap but he no longer had a death grip on him. His tears had dried out slightly as well.

"Well there's those pretty brown eyes. I thought they were gone forever." Lucius smiled at the Little as he blushed. He was obviously unused to compliments. Lucius noted down to give him as many as possible. 

Remus smiled at the endearing baby on his lap before looking to Lucius. He was willing to ignore the scent of Lucius if Lucius was but he wasn't going to walk out of Severus because Lucius was here. The cub was his. 

"Just so you know Mr. Malfoy, the cub is mine." Remus remarked, trying to gage the response he would get. 

It was not what he was expecting. Lucius' eyes went amber and he glared back at Remus. "Both of you are mine. I'll wait until you're ready but don't think that you or the cub aren't mine." Lucius' voice got a ferocious note to it, making it hard to ignore. Remus found himself nodding dumbly at Lucius unsure of what to say. 

Severus broke it though by speaking for the first time all day. "D-does that mean I have two daddies?" He asked, unable to help the quiver in his voice. 

"Yes cub. That means you have two daddies. You can call me Papa if you want." Lucius smiled at him, swiping at the tear that rolled down Severus' cheek. 

"Hold on, I have something I was keeping for the Little I imprinted on." Lucius fished around in his pocket for a second before taking out a little box. Opening it Remus could see it was a plain pacifier. With a little incantation Lucius spelled it so that it had a doe on it with big brown eyes similar to Severus'. Severus looked beyond delighted with the gift, never having gotten one before now. He took the pacifier eagerly off of Lucius and suckled hard on it, closing his eyes as he took comfort from it. 

"Little one, Can you look at me again." Lucius asked after a few minutes of him and Remus watching the Little happily suckle his pacifier. Severus' eyes popped open but they were sleepy now instead of the wildly alert he was earlier. 

"Can you tell me what age you are little one?" He asked gently, wanting to get a gage on what age he had to get supplies for. Severus brow crinkled in thought again before lifting one finger. 

"You're one?" Severus nodded, happy that Lucius understood him. 

"Thank you angel. You can close your eyes again." Severus happily obeyed, still suckling on his pacifier. He fell against Remus and within minutes was letting out little snuffles. Sleeping peacefully for the first time since the start of summer when he went back to the house.

"So what happens now?" Remus asked in the quiet, once he knew Severus was deeply asleep.

"Well now we have to go to the headmaster and get separate quarters for the three of us. Little's have to have a caregiver with them anyway and since the both of us imprinted on him they'll have to let the both into the quarters." Lucius explained. 

"How do you know we imprinted on him?" Remus, who had only found out he was an Alpha-caregiver the summer gone was still learning what he needed to know.

Lucius took Severus' wrist lightly and pulled the sleeve up. On the inside of his wrist was a small script that stated both Lucius and Remus' name. Turning his own wrist he showed Severus and on his inner arm, Remus. The same was on Remus's arm and wrist. 

"Ah, so that's what that tingling sensation was." Remus had gotten two tingling sensations when he first saw Severus and then again with Lucius. It made a lot more sense now. 

"Yes. He's a very young Little and a very fragile boy. We're going to have to be careful with him to let him heal. The first thing we need though, is his file from the ministry. We have to register ourselves with them to make this official and then we'll be able to get the information we need. There might be a small bit of trouble but nothing we can't handle." Lucius was talking to himself more than Remus by the end of his little speech, trying to anticipate what was to come. Nothing good he was sure. Looking up into Remus' kind eyes though put it out of his head. He'd deal with that once they got to Hogwarts, right now he'd enjoy having his mate and cub beside him for the rest of the train journey.


	2. Chapter 2

As predicted there was a near uproar when they got to Hogwarts. Lucius was carrying a sleeping Severus in his arms, the little suckling lazily every so often on his pacifier. When McGonagall saw them her face pinched. 

"Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Lupin. Come with me please." She turned on her heel and made her way to the headmaster’s office where Dumbledore was waiting, along with Remus' parent's oddly enough. Lucius' uncle was also there as his parents had passed away last year. It was lucky that his uncle was a professor he supposed as he smiled slightly at his Uncle Tom. Tom quirked a brow in amusement back at him but kept his face impassive. Last was a ministry official.

"Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Lupin. I've been informed that the both of you have imprinted on Mr. Snape." Remus looked from Dumbledore to his parents to Lucius.

"Yes. Remus's friend James Potter came to me, asking me to help Severus and Remus as I was the only other Alpha-caregiver he knew. I was curious so I went along and found out that Severus was my little along with Remus being my mate. Their names are inscribed on my wrist and arm." Tom shook his head at his nephew. Trust Lucius to be the one the throw the school year into a tizzy on the very first day.

Dumbledore looked at them gravely. "Yes well this is highly unprecedented. We've never had this happen before in Hogwarts. I was going to separate you-" Both Lucius and Remus growled at Dumbledore's words, causing Severus to whine in agitation. 

"That was before your parents and your uncle got involved and included the ministry. I have been informed that it is illegal to do so." Dumbledore sounded like he was sucking on sour grapes. “I have created quarters for you next to your uncles Lucius. You will find everything you need in there. There is a nursery for the little one also. The ministry is here to make it official." 

Remus's parent's looked over to Dumbledore. "Professor, if you could leave while we speak to our kids, we'd be grateful." Remus almost laughed at the look Dumbledore sent him before smiling. 

"Ah yes, I have a feast I must attend. There will be food left for you in your quarters boys." With that Dumbledore left, beckoning McGonagall to join him. She got as far as the door before turning back to look at them.

"Congratulations to the three of you." She smiled kindly at them before leaving. Lucius mentally put her in his side of the camp on which they could trust. Dumbledore was not in that camp. 

Remus's parents rushed over to him before the door was finished closing, engulfing him in a hug. "Oh I'm so proud of you Remus. Only presenting this summer and already you have a mate and a little!" His father said joyfully slapping him on the back, his mother hugging him tightly before letting go and rushing over to Lucius.   
"You better treat my boys’ right." She said in warning before gently hugging him as well. Lucius looked over her head in bewilderment at his uncle. He was no help though, just grinning and shaking his head at him. 

All the hugging and talking had one bad effect though. It woke Severus up. He whined behind his pacifier into Lucius' neck not wanting to be awake just yet but not being able to go back to sleep. He was comfy where he was and how he had to wake up. It wasn't fair. Sitting up he pushed himself away from Lucius' comfy chest and rubbed at his eye.

"Papa?" He said sleepily, getting butterflies in his tummy at being able to call someone that. 

"I'm here little one. So are your gramma and grandads." Lucius has always considered his Uncle Tom more of a father than his own father. It was only right that he got to be his honorary grandfather as well. By the misty eyed look Tom gave him, he made the right choice. 

Severus looked around confused, eyes going wide when he saw his professor and two others he didn’t know. He hid his face back in Lucius’s neck, afraid they’d mock him. 

“It’s okay baby. That’s my parents and your Papa’s Uncle. Do you want to say hello?” Remus asked, rubbing a sympathetic hand up and down his back. Severus peeked out of hid hiding spot at hearing Remus speak. He never realised until today what a calming voice he had. 

“Well hello there.” Remus said, amused when he saw Severus looking at him. Severus smiled shyly from behind his pacifier. “Do you want to meet everyone?” He asked.  
Severus thought about it, nodding after a minute. He didn’t want to anger them; they might not keep him then. He was relieved to note though that instead of putting him down, his new Papa just turned him around so his back was against his chest, putting one of his arms around his tummy, the other under his legs so that he was sitting facing out but still protected. Severus like sitting like this, he swung his legs slightly, liking the feeling of them being in the air. 

All the adults smiled at the adorable little in front of them, Tom being the first to introduce himself.

“Hello there Severus, you know me as professor Riddle. You can call me grandad though okay?” Severus stared wide eyed at the usually stern professor. He’d never heard him speak so softly before in his life. 

Thankfully he was saved from responding to profess-grandad Riddle, his new grandmother (it blew Severus’s mind to think of that, he had a grandmother, two grandfathers and _two daddies_ ) took hold of his hands, directing his attention to her. 

“My name is Hope, you can call me gramma though. Over there is Lyall. He’s your other grandad.” Hope looked over the little boy who was clearly overwhelmed with all the attention. He was staring wide eyed at the lot of them not sure on what to do. 

“Remus, you give that boy a bath the second you have him into your rooms. Then he needs to be fed right away.” She turned to look at her son sternly, as if it were his fault that Severus was malnourished and his hair greasy and dirty.

“I will Mum. We have to get him that far first. We also need to go soon. Severus told us he’s around the one year age mark. That means he won’t have the best bladder or bowel control. I’d like to avoid any unnecessary accidents if we can.” 

The ministry official cleared his throat, seeing this as the best time to speak up. He knew he was all but forgotten until now. He waited until he had all of their attention.

“Yes, this is a joyous occasion for all. All of us hate at the ministry when little’s are not treated right and many of us had heard of Severus Snape’s case. I’m glad to be able to go back and give the all clear on this. I just need you to sign a few papers to make it official.” He took let Remus and Lucius read over the papers. Severus watched the official, who watched him in return, every so often making a funny face that caused Severus to smile shyly at him.

“That seems okay. Tom, want to read over it?” He asked his surrogate father. Tom took a quick glance at it.

“Seems like a typical imprinting and mating form. Nothing unusual, just sign this and this little man is in your permanent care.” Tom said with a little smile to a shy Severus. 

At Tom’s approval the two signed the papers, adding a small bit of blood to seal it. The ministry official smiled at the three of them. “Congratulations to all of you. Here is the basic file on Severus. Mr. Lupin, you pointed out the he was one years old. That is only a rough estimate; we have him down as closer to nine to ten months. He’ll need a lot of attention and care. We have a small plan set out to help with his needs. It’s only a suggestion and you can correct it as you see fit but we would highly recommend it. If anything it will help him get some much needed weight on.”

With a final good bye, the official left to go file these documents and tell the others the good news on the Severus Snape case.

The rest of the adults (along with the two teenagers) sat talking for a while, making their way to the quarters that were set up for Severus, Lucius and Remus. Tom added the Lupin’s to his floo network so that they would be able to visit whenever they wanted. Severus, who was now cuddled against Remus, looked around the quarters in awe. He’d never had his own place before, or his own room. It was a nursery with a crib and a bassinet in the corner but still! He had his own room!  
“Mine?” He asked, to be sure. He didn’t want to get excited for it to be taken away. 

“It sure is baby. This is all yours. I think for the first night though we’ll keep you close. What do you say? Want to stay in your bassinet beside Papa and Daddy?” Remus asked, wandering around the nursery, inspecting everything. He was slightly nervous over sharing a bed with Lucius but at the same time, that man was his mate. He’d do anything to protect him so he wasn’t overly concerned. 

Severus agreed silently that it would be nice to have them close. He didn’t like sleeping by himself and if they were in the room it would probably be much easier.   
“I think first though, you need a bath. Then according to the plan the ministry sent you need a nice warm yummy bottle.” 

Severus grimaced slightly. He couldn’t say he was overly excited about the bottle. The bath, hell yes! He hadn’t had a bath in over a week and a half. Tobias didn’t want to waste water on someone like him. 

“Let’s say bye-bye to gramma and grandad Lupin. I’m sure grandad Riddle is going to be here for a little while longer.” Remus had a feeling he was going to get to know the professor a lot better than he ever expected.

His parents gave them all hugs and kisses, wanting it to seem like they were doing it for everyone and not just Severus. Still he blushed at the attention he was getting. It wasn’t until they waved goodbye one last time to them as they flooed back to theirs that disaster struck. Severus could feel it but had no way to stop it. His bladder released on its own accord, soaking both him and Remus. He whimpered in embarrassment, letting out an embarrassed sob when Remus realised what happened, dropping his new pacifier in the process.

“Oh well. Looks like both of us need a bath now.” He said jokingly. “It was our fault anyway. We knew what age bracket you fell into. No need to get upset. Lucius get a bath started for me will you? Professor, could you get a diaper, cream and some wipes for me, along with a sleeper. I spotted some new ones in the top drawer.” Remus had to admit that he was impressed with how thorough they were in getting new things for them. He knew his parents were going shopping for them for new things and they were going this weekend themselves but still. 

“Call me Tom outside of class Remus.” Tom smiled and went to grab what the teenager asked for. Remus took Severus into the bathroom with him and began to strip him down and out of his soaked clothes. He took a wipe that Tom handed into him along with his other items, placing them safely away from the bath that Lucius was filling. 

Severus whined when he realised his clothes were coming off, not wanting anyone to see him naked. Remus just shushed him though and stripped him and cleaned most of the urine off him before setting him into the warm lavender scented bath. Severus clutched onto the side of the bath in a death grip, not liking the feeling of being submerged in water. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Remus changing out of his clothes and getting in behind him, pulling Severus so that he was sideways on his lap. It allowed Lucius to get at his hair easily, while Remus cleaned the rest of his body. Severus couldn’t help but sigh happily as he felt Lucius massaging his scalp with the shampoo. All too soon though, his hair was being rinsed out and the plug on the bath undone. Severus couldn’t find it in him to mind though as he was wrapped in the softest towel and carried into his new parents’ bedroom. 

Lucius dried a sleepy Severus off, smiling at the little as he tried to keep his eyes open. Remus came in with a towel wrapped around his waist. Lucius took a second to appreciate his smaller mates’ body before turning back to his little, whose body was small and frail in comparison to the both of them. The ministry official was right, they did need to get some fat on his body. 

“You forgot these in the bathroom.” Remus held up the diaper, cream and sleeper. He handed them over to Lucius before going to his trunk to find some fresh clothes so he wasn’t walking around half naked. 

“What a silly Papa I am.” Lucius said, looking down at the freshly washed baby in front of him. He held up Severus’s legs by the ankle, placing the diaper under him, nudging his thighs apart so he could put the cream around the areas that were common rash areas. Severus blushed through the whole change but couldn’t really argue the diaper. It was either that or more accidents. It was a small price to pay in his head. He sighed happily when he was placed in what had to be the softest piece of clothing he ever felt. His new Papa buttoned it up while Severus wiggled his toes in delight. 

“Well I think the sleeper is a hit.” He said with a slight tickle to his tummy. He did look adorable in his emerald green sleeper. It went well with his (now) silky ebony hair and pale skin. Lucius picked his little bundle up, enjoying the way Severus automatically cuddled into him. 

“I think we need a bottle and then its night-night for a certain someone.” Lucius said, with a pat to his now diapered bottom.

He walked into the living room where Remus and Tom were now waiting, Remus with a bib, spitup cloth and a bottle in his hands. Lucius rolled his eyes at the possessive look Remus had in his eyes. Only the first night in and Lucius could already tell that he was such a mama bear. 

“He’s nearly asleep anyway. I don’t think he’ll last too much longer.” Lucius said while handing Severus over to Remus. Severus whined but settled once he was against Remus. He could feel something going around his neck and a nipple being placed against his lips. He suckled it into his mouth instinctively smiling at the first sweet taste of the milk in his mouth. He wasn’t aware it would be this good! Severus brought a hand up over Remus’s to make sure he wouldn’t take it away and suckled harder on it. He was nearly finished it when the suckling slowed down and he grew sleepier the combination of the bath and the milk making him really sleepy. He felt himself being moved so that his head was over his new Daddy’s shoulder, ugh, he was being burped. Although, it would help with the pain in his abdomen, the praise after he burped helped as well. Severus kept his eyes closed, too lethargic to open them again, sighing happily when he felt the nipple of the pacifier against his lips. His new Daddy humming being the last thing he needed before he gave into sleep. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to this has been wonderful! Thanks so much for the kind words. Let me know what you think about this chapter. This is going to be no more than a ten chapter fic but we'll see how it goes!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

Severus woke up confused. He was extremely comfortable and warm. Normally he woke up slightly cold with wet sheets. This time though, he wasn't and he wasn't sure why. He stretched slowly, wiggling his toes and raising a confused brow when he felt the fabric covering his feet. What was going on? The last coherent thing he remembered was telling Lily he was little and seeing James and his gang coming in. He'd fallen into his headspace hard and the rest was a bit of a blur. It did make sense that he was no sucking on a pacifier though. As much as he wanted to spit it out of his mouth and deny that he was that little, the rhythmic sucking of it was comforting and he couldn't seem to give that up.  
The most confusing thing though, was the two weights he felt on his tummy. Why would there be two things on his tummy? Unless someone put a weight on him to keep him there? He wiggled slightly, trying to dislodge the weights but it didn't work. All that happened was one of the moved! Severus froze, afraid that it was going to hurt him, all that happened though was one of them began to move in circles on his tummy. The feel of it was quite nice, he had to admit. Looking down he saw that the weights were actually hands and arms! He followed one pale arm on his left side and nearly reared back in fright when he came face to face with a sleeping Lucius Malfoy! Why was Lucius Malfoy in a bed with him? Turning his head to the other side he let out a startled breath as he saw Remus Lupin. Just what in Merlin's name is going on? Why was he in the middle of these two? One of them a well known Alpha Caregiver and the other a friend of the two people who made his life hell. 

Severus sucked on his pacifier harder as he tried to keep calm. He was failing miserably and his unconscious wiggling brought Lucius out of his light doze. Severus froze as grey eyes stared back at him.

"What has you awake so early cub?" Cub? Lucius was calling him cub? 

"W't H'pp'n'd?" He mumbled from behind the pacifier, his mind was in turmoil. 

Lucius sighed, he knew something like this would happen. It was common with Little's who drop suddenly into their headspace to forget bits until they were reminded. 

"How about we wake Daddy up and have some breakfast and we'll explain it to you?" 

"D'ddy?" He asked, unsure what was happening. He let out an involuntary whine when Lucius took out his shield. The thing was extremely comforting but Severus would keep that to himself. He didn't want Remus to give James any more ammunition to use against him.

"Sorry cub but you'll have to take your soother out if you want to talk. As to your Daddy question; Yes, I'm your new Papa and Remus is your Daddy now." 

Severus's breath hitched at hearing that. Remus was his Daddy? "B-But he's friends with James Potter. He's gonna make fun of me." Severus whispered out. Lucius was a Slytherin like him. He'd understand.

"James will not be saying anything to you baby. He'll have to deal with me if he does." Severus whipped his head to the right where Remus was staring at him. He blushed at being caught talking about him. 

"Don't worry. He'll have to go through your Daddy and Papa before he can make fun of you." He continued, rubbing soothing circles on his tummy, waiting for Severus's body to lose the tension. He smiled at him when he finally relaxed. Lucius then gave his tummy a pat before sitting up.

"Why don't we go get ourselves ready for the day and then we'll see if we can remind you of what happened yesterday okay? We all have class today and we still have to go through the rules with you." 

Lucius smiled down at Severus, scooping him up and eliciting a squeak fir surprise from him. He clutched onto Lucius, terrified that he would be dropped. Lucius chuckled, and patted his diapered bottom. To calm him down he placed the pacifier back into his mouth, hiding his grin when he heard Severus suckling eagerly on it.

"Let's get your bottom cleaned up and into your new uniform that Granddad Riddle sent down." Severus cringed as he heard what was going to happen. No wonder he woke up with dry sheets today! Why he didn't feel what was now an obviously wet diaper attached to him. He didn't protest when he was laid down on the changing table in what looked to be the nursery because he really wanted this off him. It was suddenly more important than his embarrassment of Lucius Malfoy seeing his pee-pee. 

Thankfully the diaper change was short. Lucius made quick work of the wet diaper, changing it for a clean one in record timing. By the time he was snapping the last button of the vest up, Remus was wandering in with what looked like the new clothes that Lucius mentioned. 

"Look what we have here baby. Special clothes for a special boy. These should be nice and soft on your sensitive skin." 

Severus once again didn't respond. While this uniform was especially designed for little's skin, there was obvious differences to it that would clearly mark him out as a little. The biggest one was that instead of a shirt it was a soft long sleeved t-shirt and instead of the pants and jumper combo it was an overalls instead, with buttons on the inside of the legs. For easy access, Severus thought with another cringe. 

"Why can't I just wear normal clothes? It's what I've been doing the past four years before now." He asked irritably. He didn't understand why he suddenly had to wear these clothes. Even if they were extremely soft and comfortable on his skin. Looking down he scowled, it made him look really little in this ridiculous outfit, even more so without any shoes or socks on. He wiggled his toes and scowled harder at them.

"Because these are better for your skin and it will be easier if you need a change." Remus explained, picking him up once again to bring him out to the living room while Lucius went to get changed. 

Severus sat and stared warily at Remus, afraid to say anything to the Gryffindor. Remus just smiled softly back at the little boy in front of him, still delighted that he found his mate and his little in the same day. Finally after about five minutes of Severus staring intently, he broke his silence.

"You're my new Daddy?" He asked, taking the pacifier out of his mouth, afraid it would be taken off him otherwise.

Remus beamed, "Yes I am." 

Severus looked at him slyly, "Does this mean you like me more than James?" 

Severus jumped in surprise when Remus put his head back and let out a bellow of a laugh. "Baby, you've only been my little for a day." Severus's hurt face made him hurry the rest of his sentence out, " But I already love you more than anybody else. So to answer, I like you lots more than James!" Severus couldn't help the bright smile that was on his face. Remus sounded so sincere, what else could he do? Also, he couldn't wait to rub it in James's face.

"Do you love me more than Sirius?" He asked, just to be sure that Remus was really telling the truth.

"Of course I do, Sirius doesn't have a patch on you." Remus laughed at the smug look that fell over Severus's face. Of course he would find a way to turn this situation into his favour. 

"Who does Sirius not have a patch on?" Lucius asked, walking into the room, fixing his tie as he spoke.

"Me!" Severus exclaimed, still smug that he was coming out on top of Sirius and James. Of course, it wouldn't be that difficult he supposed. 

"Well of course they don't!" Lucius laughed, picking Severus up and taking his seat, settling Severus on his lap comfortably. Severus blushed and wiggled where he sat, he wasn't sure if he liked sitting on someone else's lap like this. Trying to ignore where he was sitting, Severus turned to look at Lucius instead. 

"So, you're my new Papa?" 

"Yes, I am. We signed the papers last night. You were upset and went into your headspace on the train. This is where we'll stay now and you'll always be with one of us." Lucius explained, rubbing his hand up and down Severus' back. 

"B-But, Remus-" 

"Daddy." Lucius interrupted, wanting Severus to get used to calling them by their new names.

"Daddy," Severus repeated after him, not liking the look in Lucius' eyes, "Is in Gryffindor and we aren't?" It made him nauseous even thinking about sitting at the Gryffindor table.  
"Well we'll either all sit at the Slytherin table or all sit at the Gryffindor table. Don't worry cub, no one will say anything to you with Daddy and Papa there." Lucius reassured.  
"Yeah, and I'll sort James and Sirius out if they start." Remus said with a smile, reaching out to tickle the bottom of Severus' foot. 

Severus pulled his foot back in shock, unsure about how to deal with the feeling of the tickles. Remus smiled gently at him but didn't try to tickle him again. He filed it away for later though. Remus shared a look with Lucius before looking back to Severus, "I think we should get onto the rules now, we have to get to breakfast soon enough."  
"What kinda rules?" Severus asked with trepidation

"Well there's a few rules that aren't ours but the schools and the ministry." Remus explained, picking up the sheet that was left on the coffee table in front of him. 

"First one is that you must be accompanied by one of us at any given time. Sometimes there's issue with classes but since you and I are in the same year you'll just come to class with me. That sound okay?" Severus nodded, not really happy but not able to see how he could get out of it. Class with the Gryffindors all the time was not going to be his idea of fun.

"Second one is that you have to be either holing our hand, in a carrier or in a stroller when going from class to class," Remus' brow furrowed at that one, reading the explanation to himself while Severus rejected that one.

"No! I'm not gonna be in a buggy!" The shame was setting Severus' face alight. 

Lucius shushed him, "Let Daddy explain. Questions after." The serious tone of Lucius' voice had Severus quietening down. He wouldn't admit it out loud but his new Papa's voice scared him a bit. 

Remus made a humming noise as he ran through the rules they had, "Well this one is more for us Luce. It's because little's take a bit longer to get from class to class, as well as a convenient place for their naps, which the school would recommend being at one pm every day, or if they're younger like Severus is here then at ten and two. It's only a recommendation though." Remus was quick to input when he saw Lucius looking pissed. 

"We will make that decision, not the school." Was all he said, pulling Severus closer to him and patting his tummy. Severus couldn't help but sink back into him, relishing in the protective comfort that Lucius was offering him.

"So next rule is, with the naps, whatever is missed will have to be made up by us as homework for him. That doesn't seem so bad." Remus said to himself, as he read on.  
"Oh the next rule is that little's don't get detention," He looked up and grinned at Severus who was now suckling contently on his pacifier as Lucius rubbed his tummy. "Lucky for you, baby. It's up to their caretakers to punish them. Which conveniently leads onto our rules." Remus smiled and looked to Lucius to continue. 

Lucius patted Severus on the tummy once more before shifting him so he was sitting in between the two men. "Now, I need you to look at me for this cub. We don't have many rules, only a few important ones. One is that you must refer to us as Daddy and Papa. I know it seems mean but it's more to get you into the right mindset around us, okay?" 

Severus watched Lucius with wide eyes, nodding his head when it looked like he wanted a response. 

"Next one is, you must listen to the both of us. You'll be with Daddy throughout the day and if you're bold then he will punish you. It will be the same with me." 

"P'sh'mnt?" Severus mumbled behind his pacifier. He was terrified for what that entailed. With Tobias it was a beating with a belt. He didn't want that. 

"Well that depends. I have a feeling you'll be getting away with a lot from Daddy than me. If you do something small, you'll get a time out. If it's something big then you'll get a spanking on your bottom." 

Lucius lifted Severus's chin when it fell. "Cub, I want you to know we will never hurt you like that man did. We will always love you and while a spanking will hurt, it won't be as bad as you're thinking. And there will always be cuddles after for you and with Daddy, probably before." Lucius teased Remus, who simply rolled his eyes. 

"What your mean old Papa means to say is that we're sure you won't need a spanking but if you do we won't ever do it without talking to you about it first, okay?" Severus pouted behind his pacifier but nodded. Whatever chance he would have against his new Daddy, he knew that his new Papa was immovable. 

"We have a few more rules than that but for now it's breakfast time, so we need to get going. What do you want to use cub? The stroller or carrier?" 

"None." Severus mumbled, not liking this one bit. 

"If you don't pick then I'll make the choice for you so." Lucius responded, Severus knew his new Papa would and all so he blurted out the one that would hide him the best.

"Carrier." That way he could hide his face in one of their necks instead of being put on show in the buggy they had.

"Good boy. Daddy will be carrying you today." Lucius said, picking Severus up while Remus went to get the carrier and being to assemble it around him. "Daddy's going to be a cub hog for a while I think. You'll have to bear with him okay?" Lucius whispered into Severus' ear as he patted his bottom.

Severus nodded into his neck. He had to admit that all the positive attention was kind of nice. 

"Right, I'm ready. Put the baby in and we'll head on. Can you carry my bag for me Luce?" Remus asked while they both worked on putting him in carrier. When Lucius stepped away Severus could feel the carrier taking most of his weight as he was pushed against Remus' chest. 

"Well don't you look all snug?" Lucius said, running a hand through Severus' hair. Severus cuddled into his Daddy's chest in embarrassment causing both men to chuckle. 

"Right! Let's go and show you off to everyone!" Remus said cheerfully, wrapping a hand around the padded carrier. Severus cringed and hoped that his new daddies would stop the bullies from coming out and making comments. He suckled on his pacifier harder as he thought about it. Nothing he could do about it now though, all he could do was wait until they got there and see what happened. He cuddled further into Remus as they walked, welcoming the comfort before he had to face others. The happy rumble he heard from Remus made him smile. This might not be as bad as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the delay, life is happening and I haven't been able to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Went to see Harry Potter and the Cursed Child in theatre last week. It was amazing! I'd recommend those who can to go see it. The script wasn't the best when I read it but watching it was a totally new experience! 
> 
> The response to this story has been cool! Thanks for all the comments and Kudos so far, I appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

Severus had to admit that he was extremely comfortable. He wasn't expecting to and he was happy that he was able to hide his face into Remus’s chest. Every time he shuffled a small bit in his protective cocoon he would receive a pat to his padded bottom. He found himself wiggling some more just to get more of those comforting pats. By the chuckle he received from his new parents, they were on to him. 

“You ready little one?” Lucius asked right before heading into the great hall with Remus beside him. Severus could feel himself tense up as they walked in, feeling all the eyes on him. He peaked out from where he’d hidden his face in his Daddy’s chest. He could see some of the other Littles looking curiously from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. 

Slytherin and Gryffindor had no Littles between them, which Severus never gave much thought to. Now though, it looked like he’d be shared between the two houses as the single little there. The thought was unnerving, what if he got teased? 

To his shock they walked by the Gryffindor table, and went straight to the Slytherin. Remus said hello as he passed his friends but not much else. Severus was almost sure they’d sit at the Gryffindor table today. Obviously he was wrong about that. At least his new Papa was Lucius Malfoy, no one would dare cross him in Slytherin. 

“Oh look, a special chair just for you.” Remus said it Severus cheerfully. Severus couldn't help but look. There in between the two empty seats on the bench was a chair that was attached to the table. While it would be handy that he didn't have to sit on his knees anymore to reach the food he wanted, he was also mortified. Now everyone would know how little he was. He knew sucking on the pacifier and being carried as he was wasn't helping him keep a low profile but this just cemented it. He said nothing while Remus got him out of the carrier and into the chair, something must have shown on his face though because before he went into the chair Remus gave him a cuddle, which did help him slightly. 

“You’ll be okay. Daddy and Papa aren't going anywhere. Isn’t that right Papa?” Remus asked, looking at Lucius over Severus’s head. 

“Of course we won’t little one.” Lucius ran a comforting hand down Severus’s soft hair. Severus smiled at him from behind his pacifier.

“Now I think it’s time for some breakfast. What do you think of a bit of porridge?” Lucius asked. Severus made a face but didn't say anything. Porridge was so bland. 

Lucius grinned at the face Severus pulled. “I’ll make it so you like it cub.” He promised, putting some sugar on top of it to make it more appealing to him. 

Lucius was spooning the first mouthful into Severus’s mouth when the first comment came. 

“Malfoy, what's a Gryffindor doing here?”

Lucius looked at the Slytherin who made the comment with cool eyes. "That is none of your concern." 

Remus rolled his eyes and looked at the Slytherin who was now a startling shade of white. "What he means to say, is that we're mates and have the same little. I do hope you're okay with me here." He said with a smile.

The Slytherin smiled weakly back and nodded before turning back to his breakfast, not wanting to risk the ire of Lucius Malfoy anymore than he already had. 

"Wait, you've imprinted on a little?" Narcissa Malfoy spoke up from across the table. 

Lucius sighed as he caught a bit of the porridge on Severus' chin and scooped it into his mouth. 

"It astounds me how you all fail to see the extremely obvious." This response got a lot of Slytherin's finally taking notice of Severus who was sitting in between Lucius and Remus. 

Whispers instantly broke out.

"Is that Severus Snape?" 

"Always knew he was a little." 

"His hair! It looks so different." 

"He's a pretty cute little." 

Severus felt his face burning at the hushed comments. It was only the distraction of the porridge his new Papa was spooning into his mouth that stopped him from doing something completely mortifying, like wanting to cuddle into his Papa. 

Before the comments got out of hand Lucius spoke up again. 

"I will remind all of you that Severus is a Slytherin and the only Little in our house. While he is well able to look after himself, I want each of you to remember to look out for him. If you don't it will be me and Remus who you will have to answer to." 

His small speech hushed the whole table. Everyone nodding eagerly. It was an honour for a house to have a little in it. The other houses always said they were too evil to have a little in it, which made no sense as Gryffindor didn't have a little either. It was pretty funny that the first little for Slytherin would be half Gryffindor. 

Lucius looked around making sure everyone understood him before going back to Severus. 

"One last bite cub and then it's all gone." He said softly to Severus. Severus opened his mouth to take the bite. He would have liked to feed himself and probably would have gotten away with doing it if it had been his Daddy. Papa was a lot sterner though so Severus decided not to try. His Papa congratulating him did make a shy smile cross his features. He didn't even mind the bottle of water he was given in a small bottle, content with tipping his head back to suckle on it. 

While he was drinking his bottle of water, Lucius and Remus were finishing up their own breakfasts. Severus continued to suckle on the bottle, even when the water was all gone, getting a huff of laughter off of Remus for it before the bottle was removed and exchanged for a pacifier. 

"There, don't want you getting a sore tummy." Severus didn't think he'd get a sore tummy but he wasn't going to argue with Remus, not with Lucius so close. 

"Want to hold my hand to class baby?" Remus asked as he took the last bite of toast. Severus nodded. He'd be fine walking to class, it was just coming into the great hall that was unnerving to him. 

"Great! Let's go!" Remus said enthusiastically, lifting Severus out of the highchair and putting him on his feet, fixing his overalls so that they were neat again. Remus took hold of his right hand while Lucius took his left. He never realised how tall they actually were until they were standing side by side to him. It was no wonder how they were able to lift him so easily. 

The trio made it to just outside the great hall before they were accosted by James and Sirius. Remus sighed, hoping that the interaction would go well. By the way he felt and saw Severus tense he wasn't banking on it.

"So you have a little and a mate Ray?" James said, at least he was trying to be courteous. Sirius was looking at Lucius with obvious contempt. 

"Yes I do. I'd appreciate it if you were respectful to the two of them." Remus said with an easy smile.

Sirius turned his eyes to Remus finally. "Slytherins Remus? I know you can't choose it but isn't there anyway to change it? You're now stuck with little prince of the ponces and Snivellus." 

Severus squinted his eyes in anger at hearing that horrible nick name and spat his pacifier out, sparing a relieved thought that it was connected to a strap that was attached to his overalls. 

"Well at least I don't look like a mutt, unlike you." Severus responded with a sniff.

"At least I don't have to hold my Daddy's hand walking to my class." 

Severus couldn't help the blush that overtook his face. " At least I have a brain still-" Severus was cut off by his new Papa though. 

"Enough, the both of you. Sirius, I know you are not happy with this but you will get over it if you want to continue your friendship with Remus." Lucius then looked to Severus next. 

"Cub, we don't tolerate name calling in anyway. Say sorry." Severus huffed and turned his head away from his Papa's eyes. Not willing to admit that he was a bit afraid. 

"Severus, apologise now." 

"No." 

"You'll be getting a spanking otherwise." 

"Don't care." He mumbled, no way would he say sorry. If he could handle Tobias and his beatings, he could handle this. What he wasn't expecting was for Lucius to let go of his hand and turn him slightly so his padded bottom available. Before he knew it his Papa laid 3 sharp spanks to his bottom. The tears came quickly with them. The spanking didn't hurt in any way at all but he still didn't like it. He bit his lip trying to hold back his cries until he heard a sigh and then he was being picked up by his Papa. 

"I know. It's okay cub. You can't say things like that to people though. Think you can apologise now?" 

"S-s-sorry." Severus cried into Lucius' neck. Lucius looked over to Sirius who looked equal parts shocked and ashamed. 

"It's- uh- okay. I'm sorry too..." He trailed off looking awkwardly away. Severus didn't hear him though, still crying into his Papa's neck. He wasn't sure why he was crying though. It wasn't like it hurt in anyway. It was more attention getting than anything. He'd gotten way worse before. This was upsetting him way more though, because this meant his Papa was disappointed with him. 

"Shh, it's okay. Everything is forgiven cub. That's as bad as they'll ever get." He soothed Severus. 

"Sirius, next time you upset my little like this we are going to be having words." Remus said easily, causing a shiver of fear to travel up his back. Sirius had known that you were not supposed to anger an Alpha-Caregiver but seeing them angry was a whole different thing. 

"Yeah sure, no problem. I won't say anything mean to him again." He didn't point out that he was crying because of Malfoy and not him.

James rolled his eyes at Sirius' insensitive ways. "What he means is, he's sorry for upsetting you Severus." 

Severus who was now sucking contently on his pacifier and still cuddling his Papa, looked to James. He nodded his head before hiding it back into his chest making the rest of them laugh.

"He's a shy little guy." Remus said indulgently.

"That he is. I'll walk you to class Remus, we're going to be late if we don't go now though." Lucius said, pulling them back into line. 

"Sure, I'd say Sev wants some more cuddles with his Papa." In response, Severus clutched tighter onto Lucius' school jumper. 

"I want some cuddle time with my little cub, now let's go." James and Sirius took that as a chance to flee, calling out that they'd see Remus in class. Remus shook his head as he watched them run.

"They're idiots but they mean no harm." He said to Lucius, feeling the need to defend them.

"I don't expect them to change their views overnight. Potter seems okay enough with it though." Lucius mused as they walked leisurely to the class room. 

"James doesn't actually have any issues with Slytherin. He didn't get on with Severus because he was jealous of his relationship with Lily. Sirius is the one with the issues. He'll get over it though, especially if James is okay with it." 

"Let's hope, because both of them will be getting a spanking off of me if they upset my cub again." 

Severus giggled lightly as his neck was tickled by his Papa. He could see James and Sirius getting a spanking of his new Papa and they'd totally deserve it. He giggled some more just thinking about it. Today might be a good day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, got a comment not liking the spanking element that I threw in. I hope this clears it up a bit for anyone else who wasn't a fan of it!   
> Let me know what you think!  
> Next stories to be updated: The Littlest Malfoy and Kinda, Sorta.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus didn't understand why his new Daddy insisted on a nap time. They were in the middle of the school day and suddenly, when Severus let out one little yawn he told him that it was nearly time for night-nights. Severus didn't want any part of these so called 'night-nights' though. He wanted to attend class like the other students and not have to play catch up. He was so mad that he almost demanded to be brought to Papa instead but he just knew that Papa would spank him and then make him go night-nights.

"It'll be okay cub. You won't miss much. There's a system in place for this anyway so the professors are aware that you'll be resting your eyes for a little while. C'mon now. Let's get you a nice warm bottle and have a much needed rest." 

Severus pouted but allowed Remus to take him from the highchair he was currently placed in, in charms class. They were waiting for the professor to come in so Remus had a bit of time to coax Severus. He took the bottle out of the bag and undid the stasis spell that was cast on it to keep it warm. Severus whined when he felt the bib being tied around his neck, glancing furtively around, glaring when he noticed Sirius was looking at him. 

"Now, now, less of that cub. What did Papa say about being nice." Remus warned. Severus cringed at that. His Papa had what felt like a long chat with him before their first class about him being a good boy and being nice to everyone. Severus had promised to be good for his Papa, he did, but sometimes, like now, it was just too hard!

He settled for grumbling quietly instead, letting his Daddy settle him so that he was reclined back against his arm. The pacifier was taken from his mouth and exchanged with the nipple of the bottle instead. Severus took a tentative suck to see if he would like the taste, humming in delight when he tasted vanilla flavoured milk. He loved anything vanilla, how did Daddy and Papa know? Must be Daddy and Papa's special sort of magic. He put a hand up to his Daddy's wrist to make sure that he didn't take a bottle off of him before he was done with it. By the grin he got in response though, it didn't seem likely. The warmth of the bottle spread through Severus, making him sleepy as he drank. It couldn't hurt to close his eyes for a second surely? He could still hear the professor fine this way, and Daddy did say he needed to rest his eyes. Severus tried to open his eyes after a few minutes but found it way too difficult. He managed to open them slightly but they closed once more after a mere glance at his Daddy. Not even when he was finished his bottle and his Daddy moved him so that they were chest to chest did he open his eyes. He did scrunch his brow at the patting and rubbing his Daddy was doing to his back. Why would he do that? The answer came seconds later when he let out an involuntary burp. A few people in the class laughed but other than that nothing was said. Severus was not happy with this turn of events and was about to open his eyes (this time he'd make them stay open!) when a pacifier was placed against his lips. He suckled on it instinctively, settling down straight away. He sighed happily as his Daddy rearranged him so that he was lying on something so soft that he snuggled his face into it straight away. He didn't care if it was baby-ish. He got a quiet chuckle and he felt some buckles being placed around him before he dropped off completely. He wanted to be annoyed that his Daddy was right about him needing to go night-nights but when he was this cosy and warm? How could he be. He'd be listening to Daddy from now on!

***

Severus woke up disorientated, he opened his eyes blearily and noted that he wasn't in the buggy any longer that was for sure. Not knowing why he woke up when he was still so sleepy made him let out a little whine. He didn't want to be awake! He wanted to be asleep still. He felt a rumbling chuckle under his cheek, causing him to rear back to see where or what he was lying on. Looking up he met the silver eyes of his new Papa.

"Looks like someone is finally awake." He said while rubbing up and down Severus' back. Severus was too tired to respond and let his head fall back to his Papa's chest, sighing when he found his heartbeat. He snuggled in, ready to go back to his nice nap when he heard a few people chuckling around him.

"No, no, cub. It's time to wake up." Severus whined again. Time for night-nights, time to wake up. Severus had a feeling that there was a severe lack of communication between his new Daddies. As if reading his mind though, his Papa pulled him away from his chest so that he could look at him.

"I know Daddy told you it was night-night time but now it's time to wake up. We don't want you awake all night now do we? It's time for lunch as well." 

Severus perked up at that. He was a bit hungry and lunch did sound appetising right about now. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Severus let out a yawn and allowed his Papa to turn him so that his back was to his chest. It was only then that he saw that his Daddy was sitting right beside them and that he was surrounded by Gryffindors. When he looked across the table he saw Lily there. The smile she sent him caused him to blush and turn his head back into his Papa's chest. It embarrassed him for Lily to see him like this, being treated like a baby. It didn't help when Papa whispered reassurances into his ear and rubbed his tummy. Severus was infinitely glad that he was sitting with Papa instead of Daddy. Papa would be able to protect him really well. Not that Daddy wouldn't but Papa's strength was more solid that his new Daddies. 

"I think he's a little bit shy. We'll introduce him later to the all of you. Right now I think he needs some food and some quiet right about now." Lucius said, cutting off all the curious looks he was getting off the rest of the Gryffindor's. 

"Time for some mashed potatoes and gravy for you." Severus peaked out from his Papa's chest to look at his Daddy. He had a spoon with some pureed food on it. Severus didn't have much food before but he knew that he could have way nicer food than that. 

"No." He mumbled, he wanted something nicer than that.

"How about you just give it a try cub? We'll see how we go from there." Severus made a show of keeping his mouth shut and turning his head away from his Daddy.

"Only one bite baby. That's all. Otherwise Papa will have to feed you." Severus whipped his head back looking between his Daddy and his Papa. Papa raised an eyebrow at him, which told Severus that he meant business. Begrudgingly he opened his mouth. No way did he want Papa to feed him. 

"Good boy." Remus praised, scooping a small bit of the potatoes into his mouth. Severus wrinkled his nose but swallowed the food anyway. It was actually quite nice not that he'd tell his Daddy that. 

"After this we'll go up to the Gryffindor tower and we'll meet all of your Daddies friends." Papa explained as Remus scooped more food into his mouth. Severus looked on in horror. He was going to be brought into the lions lair? No way was he going to up there! 

"NO!" He screeched, "No, No, No!" And with that he had his first ever tantrum as a Little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is a short chapter. Would be longer only my laptop is going dead and I forgot to bring my charger with me.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this and thanks for all the comments and kudos so far. It's much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius held Severus as he cried, the tantrum taking it all out of him. He glanced over at the other house tables at the little's crying, Severus' tantrum setting them off. 

"Shh, cub, it's okay. We'll talk about it in a little while okay?" Severus could barely catch his breath from crying. He hadn't meant to shout that loud, nor had he meant to bang his fists on the table in anger. In his defence though, the thoughts of going into Gryffindor tower was sending a cold sweat down his body. It was difficult enough to sit with his Daddy and Papa at the table to protect him. In the tower they were against a whole house of them looking on at them. It was just too much for him. He hoped Papa knew that, because if he didn't Severus was sure he was going to get a spanking over it. Right now though he taking the comfort that was being offered to him, blindly taking the pacifier that was pushed against his lips. He heard his Papa say something to his Daddy but wasn't able to catch it over his cries. He felt movement as his Papa shuffled him so that he had a hand supporting his bottom, the other on his back. He kept his face hidden as they moved from the great hall, not wanting anyone to see him crying, he didn't want to see the look on Potters or Blacks face as he acted like the baby he was. 

He didn't come out from his hiding spot of his Papa's chest until they were in their own rooms once again.

"S-Sorry!" He mumbled out from behind his pacifier. 

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Do you want to tell us why you had that reaction?" Severus couldn't believe it. Papa wasn't angry for his major tantrum? 

"'Cause, 'Gryffindor's don't like me and they're mean, and, and Potter and Black will laugh at me!" His tears had started by the end of his garbled sentence. 

Remus looked at the upset little boy on his Papa's knee, feeling nothing but sympathy for him. He supposed it was a lot for him to take in, his whole life had been just turned upside down in the last two days, dealing with the Gryffindor's on their home turf would probably be the last straw for the little. 

"It's okay cub, we won't let anyone be mean to you. Daddy and I will be there the whole time and you don't even have to leave us if you don't want to. I think first though, we'll stay here so you can calm down a for a little bit, okay?" 

Severus nodded and cuddled into his Papa, clutching the toy wolf that his Daddy handed him. He knew he just woke up but all that crying had worn him out so he closed his eyes and let himself drift off to the quiet talking of his new Daddies. 

***

Severus woke up confused. He was still holding his toy wolf, that much he knew but the noise level was a louder than it should have been. His wolf still clutched in his left arm, Severus raised his right hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he sucked his pacifier to get some moisture back into his mouth. He was still in his Papa's arms which was a relief. He wiggled slightly to get his attention, smiling from behind his pacifier when his Papa looked down at him.

"Well, look who finally woke up." Lucius said, rubbing Severus' soft cheek. Severus leaned into the touch, loving the attention he was getting. 

"Is he up?" Severus heard a voice from somewhere on his right side, it sounded like his Daddy but he wasn't too sure. 

"Yeah, our sleepy boy is finally awake and ready to meet some people." Lucius tried to make his voice as enthusiastic as he could, not wanting Severus to have a meltdown when he realised that they were in Gryffindor tower. 

Severus' eye narrowed at his Papa's words and he struggled to sit up until Papa took over and sat him up on his lap. He looked around wide-eyed at where he was. Daddy and Papa tricked him! They told him that they were staying in their rooms until he calmed down! He whipped his head over to his Daddy, a look of betrayal on his face. The Gryffindors that were watching him all melted at the little's big eyes and pouting lips. 

Remus chuckled at his baby's pouting features. Poor boy obviously wasn't a fan of being tricked. 

"I know, were very mean, aren't we baby?" He asked, plucking him from Lucius lap and cuddling him close. Severus cuddled him back but continued to pout. James looked at the little in the in his best friends arms and tried to pair him up with the greasy git that he was used to tormenting. He was finding it nearly impossible though as he looked like just a little boy who was pouting instead of the sullen, greasy haired young teen he was used to.

"Severus? Would you like to play a game of exploding snap? Your- uh- Daddy can help you if you like?" He asked the little boy awkwardly, trying to show him that there was nothing to fear from being in the Gryffindor tower. 

Severus peaked out from his Daddy's chest, looking suspiciously at James. James found it hard not to be endeared by the boy. Now that he was a little (and James felt no threat from him for Lily's affection,) he couldn't help but see him in a new light, a much cuter light.

"Daddy?" Severus asked after staring at James for a few minutes, not knowing how to respond. 

"Let's play a small game baby. I'll help okay?" Remus encouraged the shy boy, rubbing his tummy to sooth him. 

Severus clutched his wolf to him, raising it up slightly to his Daddy in question.

"You want your wolf to play as well?" Severus smiled and nodded eagerly, with the three of them playing Potter wouldn't stand a chance! 

"You'll have to ask James that baby. He might feel at a disadvantage with all three of us against him!" Severus looked shyly at James and held the wolf slightly out to him in question, fearing he would say no.

"You, your Daddy and your wolf against me? Bring it on! Gryffindor never back down!" Severus beamed at James and cuddled the wolf back to his chest, delighted he allowed his friend to play with them.

It was Severus' first time to play exploding snap and after the first explosion, he had a ball. He even won all the games! Winning brought him out of his shell a lot and when James finally called defeat he ran over to where his Papa was quietly speaking with someone in the same year as him.

"Papa, Papa! I won! I won and Gryffindor lost!" He cheered, leaping into his Papa's arms. 

Lucius caught up his excited little boy, glad to see him so enthusiastic. 

"Yes you did cub! Well done!" Lucius gave him a kiss on his forehead, and put Severus sitting comfortably on his lap, spying Remus thanking James for letting Severus win all the games of exploding snap they played. 

"Do you want to go over to James and thank him for playing with you?" Lucius asked the little boy gently. Severus looked up at him with a frightened look but nodded anyway. Lucius put him down gently and watched him toddle over to where Remus was sitting, talking to James and Sirius. As predicted, Severus climbed up onto Remus' lap before mumbling a thank you to James and hiding his face. 

"Any time, little snake! Maybe next time you and I could play against Sirius, we'd completely destroy him!" James said cheerfully. Severus smiled at him shyly, liking that James wasn't being mean to him anymore. He didn't look at Sirius though, knowing that he would probably be glaring at him. He was finding it a lot more difficult to keep his emotions in check at the moment and he knew he'd either cry or be mean back at Sirius, which would lead to a spanking, which would make him cry anyway. So not looking at him seemed to be for the best. 

Remus and Lucius stayed a bit longer so that Remus could visit with his classmates and show off Severus to them all before leaving. Severus wanted to go straight after his games of exploding snap but Daddy and Papa kept telling him five more minutes. He was on the verge of whining until James made his wolf attack Sirius. The look of shock on the other boys face made Severus giggle uncontrollably. James got a good laugh out of it as well as he pretended that the wolf was eating Sirius' arm. By the time they were leaving Severus was starting to get cranky with the hunger.

"We better go guys. This one needs to be fed and changed." Remus said, standing up with a now whining Severus. Lucius stood with them and wished the people of Gryffindor goodbye, promising that they would be back with the little boy another time. 

Walking back to their quarters, Lucius had to admit that all in all, the visit was a success. If nothing else Severus became more comfortable with James. Not so comfortable that they'd be able to leave them alone for a few minutes but it was all about baby steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So sorry about the long delay. All the normal excuses, busy etc. This should have been out like a week ago but we changed over internet providers and they took their time coming with a new router so we were without internet for a while. It was horrible. 
> 
> Anyway! There's only around one or two more chapters in this story !
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter, as always, comments and kudos are appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

After that first time in Gryffindor Severus found he actually quite liked going there. Jamie was fun to play with. He always made the silliest faces, even during class and it made Severus giggle to no end. It got him in trouble so much with the professors. Not Severus though. They only smiled nicely at Severus and then gave Jamie detention. Severus got in trouble off his Papa if he found out though which wasn't so nice. Daddy nearly always kept the secret. It was actually Severus that was the problem when it came to keeping the secret. He always ended up telling Papa during his bath or when he was being changed. 

"Papa?" Severus asked one night, when Papa was changing his diaper.

"Yes little cub?" 

"Do you and Daddy love each other?" He asked. He noticed how Daddy and Papa always looked so cosy together until someone pointed it out to them and then they would jump super high, like the time Severus had too many choccy frogs and got sick all over Sirius. Looking at his Papa now Severus could see that he was going red. 

"We do. We love you most of all though." Severus smiled at that.

"How much?" He always asked them this question in some form every day.

"We love you to the moon and back." Lucius said, poking him in his tummy before doing up his sleeper. 

"That's very far." 

"It is and that's how much we love you." Lucius smiled, picking him up and giving his head a kiss. "Let's go out and see what your Daddy is doing." 

Severus hummed happily, content to lay down again his Papa and be carried around. Since living with his new Papa and Daddy, Severus was getting used to being cared for all the time. It was strange at first, the constant love and affection but he soon grew used to it and found himself seeking it out happily. He heard his Daddy mention 'touch starved' before. He wasn't sure what it meant but he did know that they always cuddled him. Jamie did as well which was nice. 

Severus peaked his head up when they came into the living room. Kicking his legs in delight when he saw Jamie sitting there beside his Daddy. Sirius was also there but Severus still wasn't sure about him. He squirmed to get down and took off running towards where Jamie's arms were out.

"Hello little man! Did you miss me for the last two hours." He joked, having seen the little a short time ago during dinner.

Severus nodded shyly, "Missed you lots." He said, kissing him on his cheek.

James laughed at the adorable little, unable to believe what a few short weeks could do to change something. 

"Well I suppose it's only natural to miss your best friend." He said, tickling Severus slightly. 

For the last week or so he has been trying to get Severus to call him his best friend. So far Severus was holding out on him. He kept claiming that his Daddy and Papa's feelings would be hurt if he said it to him.

"Daddy and Papa didn't leave." Severus responded. James clutched his heart.

"Ouch. You wound me. Am I not your best friend?" 

"Daddy and Papa would be sad if I'm not theirs." Severus said, looking at his Daddy. His Papa had gone to get his night-night bottle.

"It's okay for you to have best friends outside of us baby. You can have more than one." Remus had heard this conversation between James and Severus many times. This was the first time Severus ever looked at him though, during it.

"Jamie can be my best friend too?" He asked.

"He sure can!" Remus said enthusiastically. Severus' smile lit up his face. 

"Jamie. You can be my best friend too!" 

James threw Severus up playfully, making him screech. "Woohoo!" 

All the while Sirius was watching on quietly. Not really sure how to interact with the little in front of him. James was a natural with him but to Sirius all he could think about was Snivellus. The greasy Slytherin git. Even though he most definitely not that same boy it was hard to switch it over in his mind. He'd asked James to help him overcome it and somehow coming over here was supposed to help him get used to it. All he felt at the moment though was jealously at Severus saying over and over that 'Jamie was his best friend'. He knew it shouldn't annoy him but it. Unfortunately he picked the wrong moment to lose his cool and snap at the little. 

"Well he was my friend first Snivellus." He snapped angrily at the little. Severus stopped smiling and his lower lip trembled. He hated when people called him that name. Daddy and Papa said it wasn't nice. He looked up to Jamie's who arms he was still in. 

"Doesn't like me?" He asked pointing at Jamie. 

"No, no, little man. I like you! So does Sirius. He's just being mean." James said softly, glaring at Sirius. Sirius glared back at them, not caring. He lost the glare though when he heard Lucius behind him.

"Yes little cub. Sirius is being mean. This isn't the first time we've had a conversation about this Mr. Black." Lucius commented coolly. Sirius began to sweat. "Do you remember what I said would happen if I heard any comments like this again?" He asked conversationally. 

Sirius shook his head even though he knew full well. Lucius just hummed and turned to Severus who was still sniffling a small bit, hiding his head in James' chest.   
"Do you remember what I said cub?" He asked more softly. 

Severus lifted his head. "Spankin'. Your cub not gettin' a spankin' is he?" He asked in worry. He knew he didn't respond to Sirius but he was talking about Jamie being his best friend which set Sirius off.

"No cub. You didn't do anything wrong. I think Sirius will be though." 

Sirius spluttered, unable to form words. It only took a few seconds but before he was fully aware of what was happening he Lucius was sitting beside him and pulling him over his lap with his pants around his thighs.

"Y-You can't do this!" He cried out after the first spank landed, shocking him into speaking. 

"I believe I am. Normally I would never dream of this but as you are friends of Remus and will be in my household a lot I am taking the liberty of setting a few things straight. I have also written to your parents in the mean time to ask permission should the need arise. It was given." Lucius said as he continued to spank him. Sirius winced with each impact of Lucius' hand. His bottom was starting to flame. It was nearly as bad as his cheeks were at all of them seeing him like this. Tears came unbidden into his eyes. Unable to hold out he let out a small sob. So busy in crying that he wasn't aware Lucius had stopped spanking him until he felt a hand rubbing soothing circles against his back. 

"It's okay now." Lucius began when he heard Sirius' sobs taper down into something more manageable. "I don't want to do it but if the need arises I will." 

He gently stood Sirius back up and helped him fix his pants before pulling him down for a post spanking cuddle. Sirius squirmed a bit but Lucius just shushed him. 

"Sorry but you'll have to deal with this as well. Anyone getting a spanking always gets a cuddle after. Isn't that right cub?" 

Severus nodded his head. "Yeah Papa! You have to get a cuddle, 'cause if you don't then you will still be sad." Severus explained to Sirius. Sirius just looked back at him, still upset that he got spanked in front of everyone. Feeling sympathy towards him Severus squirmed off of James' lap and toddled over to his baby bag, rooting around until he got what he was looking for. He toddled back to Lucius and reached over him to place the pacifier in Sirius' mouth. Sirius blinked in surprise at Severus, who smiled shyly back at him.  
"Paci will make you feel better too." He said with confidence. Walking over to his Daddy this time, looking to be picked up. 

James, Lucius and Remus all hid their laughs as Severus looked so happy with helping while Sirius just looked confused. Lucius noted that he didn't take the pacifier out though. That would be something to think about later. 

"Right. I think it's time for someone's night-night bottle." Remus said, summoning the bottle where Lucius left it before Sirius spanking. Severus took the nipple happily into his mouth ready for night-nights. Snuggling into his Daddy with his Papa and his best friend Jamie here made it even better. He felt that he and Sirius were going to make fast friends now that they realised that Sirius might have the wrong classification. He sighed happily around the bottle as his Daddy rocked him. Severus smiled sleepily up at him, blushing slightly at the look of pure love he got back. He could hear his Papa talking quietly to Sirius and felt Jamie rubbing the sole of his feet. Things didn't get much better than this he thought, as he slowly fell asleep. Who would have thought that in a few short weeks he'd find himself a Daddy, a Papa, a big brother and a little brother? He wondered would he have to share a nursery now? Ah well those were thoughts for another day. Sighing happily one more, Severus let sleep take him, knowing he was safe and he was loved. In the end, that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! The last chapter of this story. Thanks to everyone who followed it and commented. It's much appreciated. Let me know what you think of this :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this was inspired by a user called Elf_Lover and a second user Kortney Kay Kerker also wanted to see it, once the idea was there it wouldn't leave. Not sure how many chapters it'll be but it will probably be no more than ten. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this and if you're interested in reading more.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
